textfilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Anarchy3
____________________________________________________________________________ | | | Anarchy Today Issue #2 Article #1 | | | | Evading Bomb Squad Tactics | | | | | |___________________________________________________________________________| This article will deal with the modern methods used by police and military bomb squad teams and how to overcome them. Most police forces have a bomb squad or IED(Improvised Explosive Device)unit, but some rely on the army EOD (Explosive Ordnance Disposal) unit. This is done, because small local police forces rarely have a need for a bomb squad or the funding to outrig one with the necessary equipment. Well enough of the background on with the article, in which I will outlay equipment and how to evade it. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -Police Protection- -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- As of the writing of this article the most widely used form of protection is the Canadian Safeco body suits. These suits are made of kevlar and ballistic material and basically protect the pig from shrapnel and shock wave. However there are many design flaws in the suit, which I will outline. (1) The officers hands must be exposed, because gloves would be too bulky to maneuver, and hinder his sense of touch. (2) The other design flaw is the suit weighs a little over 50 pounds, and there is the constant problem of heat stroke etc...; Since the suit is very hot. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -Overcoming This Problem- -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- The solution here is quite simple, and the best option is to leave the best option is to either... (A) Put the bomb out in the direct sunlight if you live in a hot climate. (A hot climate is temperatures in the 98-108 range.) (B) Place the explosive device in a boiler room. © Place it under a primary heating duct. (D) Use your imagination your intelligent. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -Disarming Robots!- -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- The police force recently has been employing robots in disarming procedures. The most popular one is the Pedsco RMI a canadian robot that runs on six pneumatic tires; It also has a camera and a claw allof which are controlled remotely. These robots however are pretty much strictly limited to large police forces, because of their cost. The design flaws in this are obvious... (1) It is like the game where you get the prize with the claw. Or in other words it is difficult to operate, and is mainly used for moving the explosive device into a bomb transporter. (2) It only has one camera and one has to become extremely accustomed to the new depth perception via the camera. (3) They are almost never used in disarming procedures since they are too jerky. They are used to move the explosive to a bomb transporter. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -Overcoming This Problem- -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- There are many different solutions, which can be applied here. I will outline a few of the more interesting ones that won't readily come to mind. (A) This is my personnel favorite employ multiple explosives, and surround your bomb with minurature landmines, which will destroy the disarming robot. (B) Another is to employ a secondary detonator into your device which is shock or sudden movement sensitive, so that if the operator of the claws drops the explosive or jolts it, it will detonate. © Another is to attach multiple detonators to the sides of the explosive so that when the claws close in on the device it will detonate. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -Portable X-rays- -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Police have more often used portable x-ray units. These units are called inspectors, and manufactured by golden. They run on their own batteries and use polaroid x-ray film. These are most effective usually since a relatively accurate x-ray can be procured in less than 20 seconds. The obvious design flaws in the are as follows: (1) Certain materials are not susceptible to x-ray such as lead. (2) It takes a well trained person to interpret an x-ray correctly. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -Overcoming This Problem- -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- The ways of overcoming this are obvious, but I will outlay them here for those of you whose minds are slow. (A) Encasing the explosive device in lead or some other material which will successfully evade the x-ray. (B) Adding shit or miscellaneous metals inside the bomb to confuse the person interpreting the x-ray. -=- -=-=- -Dearmers- -=- -=-=- What the fuck is a dearmer you ask? Well a dearmer is usually employed by the bomb squad when it is apparent that device can be made docile by destroying it's wiring.A dearmer is an electronically fired gun that shoots a variety of projectiles at a high velocity into the explosive. The purpose of this is to destroy the wiring rendering the explosive useless. They look like miniature pipes, and can be fired remotely.There are a few design flaws here, but less than before that can be manipulated to our advantage. (1) They can't cut through steel. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -Overcoming This Problem- -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- (A) The solution here is to encase the wiring in some way to prevent cutting. (B) Another method for those of you who dare is to coat the wiring of the device with a compound that will detonate from shock, and will in turn detonate the explosive. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -Bomb Transport Vehicles- -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Yes, those oddly shaped vehicles that they carry away our explosives in. Well this took quite a bit of research to find out all of the types, but here it goes. The first type is the spherical transporter, round in shape it is used when even a directed blast could cause injury, death, or destruction i.e. in such areas as where there are tall buildings and a large populous. The other type is either of one cylinder or multiple concentric cylinders with spaces between them. The general purpose of these is to direct the blast upward, so as not to cause injury or destruction. The explosive is suspended in a net in the center of the cylinder. Most of the times these are used to take the device to a safe area for detonation, but are designed just in case the bomb goes KABOOM. Here there really aren't design flaws, but there are ways to overcome his problem. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -Overcoming This Problem- -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- (A) First make your bombs (Unless the occasion calls for something different) so that they direct the full force of the explosion in one direction. A strong explosive device cannot be contained if it's entire force is sent into one direction. (B) Take advantage of the open cylinder transport vehicle, and direct the force of the explosion downward assuring a hole in the street, and two maimed or mortally wounded cops. Well this is about all for this article, and remember this is for informational purposes only. I am not responsible for the end actions of the user just as Noble was not responsible for the death of every man, women, and child during WWI, WWII, Korean War, Vietnam, etc... and any other confrontation using T.N.T. or Trinitrotoluene. ____________________________________________________________________________ | | | Anarchy Today Issue #2 Article #2 | | | | Impact Exploding Arrows | | | | Written by | | | | The Wizard of 713 | |___________________________________________________________________________| These are impact exploding arrows, and how to make them. These babies are lethal, and explode on impact. The obvious advantage to these is that their hit-kill ratio is extremely high, and they are silent (Until they hit). Another obvious advantage is that most of the evidence is destroyed or sprayed over a vast area. Any hit to the torso or head will prove fatal, and most destructive. So on with it another lesson in pain. -=-=-=-=-=- -Materials- -=-=-=-=-=- Materials Source --------- ------ Aluminum Hollow Shafted Arrow Sporting Goods Store RDX Explosive Anarchy Today Issue #1 Mini-Compound Detonators (Different) Anarchy Today Issue #1 Epoxy Resin Hardware Store Wooden Dowel That Fits Arrow Shaft Hardware Store Drill with Needle Sized Bit Hardware Store Needles Slightly Smaller than Bit Size Anywhere -=-=-=-=-=- -Procedure- -=-=-=-=-=- (1) Remove the arrow head from shaft, and drop 5 drops of epoxy resin in the arrow shaft. Allow drying time according to the procedure outlayed in the instructions on the glue. (2) Now that the glue is dry start adding in the RDX explosive, and loosely packing it down with the wooden dowel. Now continue this process until RDX explosive is within reach of the top leaving enough room to fit a mini-compound detonator and enough room to screw the arrow tip on about 1 1/2 inches. (3) Now Take the arrow tip (Not on the Shaft) and put it in a vise-grip, and drill your needle sized hole. It might be easier to flatten the tip then drill the hole to assure that it is centered. Now set this aside for later use. (4) Now make the mini-compound detonator, but differently this time make it backwards using a .22 shell with primer intact (One that hasn't been fired) Now put in you 1/8 an inch of gunpowder first, then your 1/4 inch of acetone peroxide or mercury fulminate, then your 5/8 of an inch with RDX. However this time pack it very very loosely with the ram, so as not to set off the primer and have it explode in your face. (5) Now set the mini compound detonator in the arrow shaft with the RDX with the primer pointing upwards (Getting the Picture). Now pour a little RDX around the edges of the .22 shell, and then using a FEW drops of epoxy resin secure the mini-compound detonator in place, so that it is PERFECTLY centered. (6) Now screw the arrow tip back on the arrow, and place a needle in the hole you drilled earlier. If the hole is too loose then the needle will fall out, so stuff some paper around it. If the hole is too tight the needle won't hit the primer and detonate the arrow, so drill a little bigger hole. -=-=-=-=- -Diagram- -=-=-=-=- //////////// //////////// /--------------------------------------------------------------| / %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%| --+!@@%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%| \ %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%| \--------------------------------------------------------------| \\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\ -=-=- -Key- -=-=- + = Primer on .22 Shell % = RDX Explosive ! = Gunpowder @ = Either Mercury Fulminate or Acetone Peroxide \ = Arrow Fins and Tip / = Arrow Fins and Tip - = Side of Arrow and Needle | = Back of Arrow -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -Added Interjections- -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- This is one of the best things I have ever encountered, and has the most potential for fun. The added weight however does effect the velocity of the arrow, but not so much the accuracy as was thought before adequate testing was done. Enjoy, and... ___________________________________________________________________________ | | | Anarchy Today Issue #2 Article #3 | | | | Guns, Bullets, and The Fine Art of | | | | Assassination | | | | Brought to you by - | | | | The Wizard of 713 | |___________________________________________________________________________| -=-=-=-=-=-=-= -Introduction- -=-=-=-=-=-=-= First off this shit I take no responsibility for, because one I will tell you how to make armor piercing bullets, which sniper guns are the best, and how to kill. This is for informational purposes only, and not *EVER* to be used!!! Now that the mish mosh is over on with the article. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -Guns-Guns-Guns!- -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- First off I will list the various types of calibers of weapons to choose from, and the most feared sniper rifle of all and it's specifications. My personnel favorite and the most feared weapon is the 7.62 ball nato rifle, and in a moment I will demonstrate why. Although don't fret any weapon is lethal hell here is an interesting fact for you. The longest verified sniper kill was executed during the civil war (believe it or not) when a sniper killed a general one mile away. Pistols Muzzel Velocity m/sec Impact Energy at 50m -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 9mm Lugar 338 47 .38 Smith and Wesson 185 16 .357 Magnum 439 101 Submachine-Gun -=-=-=-=-=-=-= .45 Thomson 280 58 Rifles -=-=-= 7.62 Ball Nato 855 380 5.56mm Armalite 990 173 Obviously you can now see how overrated the .357 magnum is the 7.62 Ball Nato is 3 times more powerful, and is also known to easily pierce light armor. Also a special curved windscreen is employed to stop 5.56 and 7.62 ammo. Well enough bragging on my favorite rifle on with the specs and then you choose your weapon. Fabrique National Snipe Weapons -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= These wonderful people produce a 7.62mm sniper rifle with a removable bipod. This weapon is accurate up to 600 meters away (If thats hard to visualize picture 475 people lying toe to head). It comes standard with a Zeiss Diavari D telescopic sight. It also features an adjustable strap and variable butt length. This comes in handy when your intended victim takes his time. This weapon is mainly used by Belgium police forces in anti-terrorist operations however it can be bought in the U.S. The weapon also holds 4 rounds with a fifth shell in the chamber. McMillan M-82 and M-86 Sniper Weapons -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- This is one of the local police weapons used for sniping however it is one of the best ones on the market. The only drawback here is, it is bolt action, and if you are a lousy shot your in trouble. However it comes from the factory with a fiberglass stock, and a 24 inch, 1 in 12 twist stainless steel barrel. It also comes with the ultra 10x-M1 scope, however to use this weapon to it's full ability I suggest shopping around for a better scope, and having it calibrated to at least 700 yards. Garrand M1A -=--=-=-=-= The ultimate in the sniper rifles on the commercial market. The only weapon that even comes close is the german made Springer, but that's too hard to find. This weapon is accurate as hell with a 1000 yard+ range. It is an heavy weapon, and this reduces the kick. It was primarily used by the marines in Vietnam era. These weapons can be found in collectors stores i.e. Collectors Firearms or bought through the NRA (National Rifle Association), but if you buy through the NRA you tend to have a wait period of 6 months. I highly recommend this weapon it is the cutting edge of the technological age on the field of honor. Where to Get Your Shit -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Weapons Scopes -=-=-=- -=-=-= G. McMillan & Co. Carl Zeiss, Inc. 21421 North 14th Avenue Box 2010 Suite B 1015 Commerace Street Phoenix, AZ. St. Petersburg, Va. 85027 23803 Springfield Armoury 420 West Main St. Genesco, IL. 61254 Target Systems Night Vision Suppressors (Silencers) -=-=-=-=-=-=-= -=-=-=-=-=-= =-=-=-=-=-=- ATS (Duelatron) Litton Johnathan Ciener 12 Skillman Lane 1215 South 52nd St. 6850 Riveredge Dr. St. Paul, MN. 55101 Tempe, AZ. 85281 Titusville, FL. 32780 Listen these people do not usually sell to the public, so write to them for a catalog and say you are a police officer and want to buy somethings for personnel use, but first call and ask if they sell to the public. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -Armor Piercing Bullets!- -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Take your average bullet, and coat it in Teflon. Simple enough eh? Well thats it, now what this bullet does instead of breaking apart is it stays whole, and is capable of piercing through bullet proof vests at long ranges, not to mention steel. Another method is to make your bullets out of different materials like tungsten, steel, etc... However this article is not going to go into how to cast bullets. Since there are many books on it in various gun stores, etc.... -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -Exploding Destroyer- -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- This is my own version of the dum dum bullet. O.K. take your bullet, and cut off the end and sand it down, so that it is flat. Now take a knife and cut an asterisk (*) into the bullet. On impact this bullet will explode and spray into about 15 pieces of shrapnel, and totally destroy it's target. -=-=- -=-=- -Evil Eddie- -=-=- -=-=- This is another of my bastard creations. Take a hollow point bullet, and fill the hollow point with mercury. Now take a soldering iron, and drip a drop of solder over the point to seal it in. Note: Sometimes it is necessary to widen the hollow point, so the bullet will fill with mercury. Now what this does is when the bullet is shot the mercury heats up and expands, and rips apart the victim, and if it doesn't kill him with the first shot the mercury gets into his blood and poisons him. This one is a sure fire lethal shot! -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= -Poison Bullets- -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Now with these the poison is your preference, and you can either (A) put the poison in the tip of a hollow point and seal it in, or (B) heat poison over a regular or dum-dum bullet. The one that works the best is the hollow point with poison sealed inside, and coated and heated on the outside. Now you can either use cyanide or mercuric oxide works well. However there are hundreds of other poisons to choose from like botulinis toxin, etc.... Well thats it for this article enjoy, and remember this is just for fun and not to be used. Also as for the Fine art of Assassination, that will have to be an entire issue, since it is too hard to describe in such a short amount of time. ___________________________________________________________________________ | | | Anarchy Today Issue #2 Article #4 | | | | The Members and History of Organized Crime | | | | Brought to you by - | | | | The Wizard of 713 | |___________________________________________________________________________| Organized Crime was co-founded by me, Codebreaker, The Sparrow, and The Artful Dodger about one year ago on a conference. Right after we were founded one of the members was wrongly accused of for Credit Card Fraud, myself, The Sparrow was being harassed by Compuserve, The Artful Dodger worried about having made a boxing error, and Codebreaker was sought after for god knows how many counts of carding. All the members are of course more than innocent, and wrongly accused. As of 3/13/89 the member list is as follows. Organized Crime (OC) Member List -------------------------------- Jack The Ripper (Explosives/Telecom) The Sparrow (Information/Telecom) Codebreaker (Credit) The Blue Dragon (Programming) The Artful Dodger (Boxing) The Wizard of 212 (Weaponry/Telecom) This is the member list with their different fields of specialization. Hacking is a group project, but as of yet we have not found a true specialist in that field. Our accomplishments though we cannot speak of openly are just beginning. I have put out issue #1 of Anarchy Today, which is a compelation of files on explosives, and there is a Public Organized Crime system. i.e. London at Midnight ------------------ 713-523-3733 60 megs online IBM/Apple ]e/Apple27 Areas in the file transfer Multiple Forums for discussion on any topic etc... This system has been up for only 7 days as of this writing and is fairly new, and is run by me, Jack The Ripper. Anarchy Today although it may be a Organized Crime (OC) publication does accept outside sources as long as they are original and well written. ___________________________________________________________________________ | | | Anarchy Today Issue #2, Article #6 | | | | Elimination by Poisoning | | | | ------------------------ | | | | By: The Culprit 3-21-89 | |___________________________________________________________________________| ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Since the beginning of time, there have always been dickheads, assholes, rapists, thieves, murderers, and the dog next door that bites the shit out of each time you walk by. And since the beginning of these problems there has always been the process of elimination. This file explains how to kill the dog next door through the modern technique of poisoning. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------- | ETHYLENE GLYCOL | ----------------- Ethylene Glycol is simply antifreeze such as Prestone, Zerex, etc. It has a sweetish-like taste to it and can be easily concealed in a bowl of punch, or someones softdrink. At a party or banquet, ethylene glycol can be easily poured from a container such as a kool-aid pitcher into the party punch. Be sure it is mixed with a package of kool-aid or something so that you don't arouse any suspicion. The lethal dosage of this is about four ounces and the good thing about ethylene glycol is that a person that is dying from it simply appears to be drunk... ---------------------- | CARBON TETRACHLORIDE | ---------------------- Carbon Tetrachloride can be easily obtained from fire extinguishers or grease cleaning fluids found in auto supply stores. Carbon Tetrachloride is used in making phosgene gas which is highly lethal and was used in World War I. The gas is made by heating carbon tetrachloride over a flame or hot plate. It is only effective in a closed room. A good way to utilize this is to set a pan full of it on a heater. People seeing it will just think its water often placed on heaters to keep the air from being too dry. Carbon tetrachloride has the smell of musty hay and will most likely be ignored or someone will bring there can of lysol and spray the air with it. ---------- | NICOTINE | ---------- Nicotine is a highly lethal, horrifying poison. One drop of pure nicotine has been known to kill in less than fifteen minutes. Its taste is easily concealedd in sweet substances such as wine, soda, kool-aid, etc. Almost pure nicotine can be obtained from the round flat boxes of snuff. Pour the snuff out into a container and add enough water to cover it all. Let it soak for 24 hours then take a handkerchief and stuff it into a cup with the edges of the hand-kerchief over the sides. Pour the shit into the handkerchief so that the liquid is filtered out from the snuff. Squeeze the handkerchief to get out any excess liquid. Discard the snuff and pour the liquid into a small saucepan over a low fire. When the liquid has evaporated to about a small teaspoon of a thick dark substance your poison is finished. A lethal dosage is about two or so drops. ------------------ | NICOTINE SULFATE | ------------------ This is one of the most interesting poisons of mine. It is obtained as an insect poison found under several names. One of the most common is Black Leaf 40, found at any garden store. It is 40% nicotine sulfate. It is most effective if it is evaporated to a thin syrup. The interesting thing about nicotine sulfate is that it is absorbed through the skin. An effective way to use this is to carry it around in a softdrink then "accidentally" spill on victim. If he does not wash it off in a matter of seconds he'll be dead in a matter of minutes. Most likely, the victim will just forget about it if he thinks it is just a softdrink. ------------------ | HYDROCYANIC ACID | ------------------ Hydrocyanic acid (Prussic Acid) is one of the most poisonous compounds known. It is quite simple to prepare and is extremely deadly. A good way to use this is to put it in a water piston. Use a newspaper and proceed to walk pass the victim as you read the newspaper. When you near him squirt him in the face and continue walking. Before he realizes he has been attacked he'll fall uncon-scious. Within three minutes he'll be dead. To start the process you will the following items: Potassium Ferrocyanide This can be stolen from your school lab or purchased from a chemical supply house. Distilled Water Found at your common grocery store Sulfuric Acid Can be obtained by emptying the watery contents from a car battery and boiling it in a glass container until thick white fumes appear or you steal it from your school lab. Calcium Chloride Can be obtained by breaking up chalk and letting it soak in hydrochloric acid (obtained at a hardware store) and then drying it. Measure out 15 parts of potassium ferrocyanide and dump it into a flask. Next add 9 parts of distilled water and 9 parts of strong sulfuric acid (pour the acid slowly). Then take another flask and put in some coarse fragments of calcium chloride. Your apparatus should look like this: To air out flask Plastic Tubing _________________________ _____________________________ / | | Rubber | / / | | Stopper------- |Bucket with / | / ------- \ / |ice and / | | \ / ------- |water / | | ------- | | | / | | | | | | | / | | | | | | | / | | | | | | | \ | | | | / \ | \ ____|___| / \ / Acid \ | \ / | / \ /Potassium\ | \ / | / \ / Water \ | \/ | / Calcium \ / Mixture \ --------------------- / Chloride \ / \ / \ ----------------- ----------------- Plastic tubing (obtained from a tropical fish store) is ran from the acid, potassium, water mixture into a bucket full of ice and water. A small hole is cut near the bottom of the bucket just barely enough to fit the plastic tubing into so that the icy water does not leak. Then the tubing is lead into the flask containing the calcium chloride where the final product will be collected. Start by heating the acid, potassium, water mixture at a low temp, be sure to watch it as it may boil over the top. When the liquid covers the potassium chloride the action is stopped and the apparatus is allowed to cool. The liquid is put into a container with a good stopper. Light and air cause hydro-cyanic acid to lose its potency. The container should be wrapped in foil and stored in a refrigerating device. A few drops of hydrochloric acid will help preserve your cyanic acid. __________________________________________________________________________ | | | Anarchy Today Issue #2 Article #7 | | | | How to Make Ammonium Nitrate | | | | Written by The Culprit | |__________________________________________________________________________| Ammonium Nitrate has been used in times of war when dynamite was limited. In its pure form, ammonium nitrate can be detonated with a 6 dynamite cap at a blast radius of 14,000 feet per second. This file will explain how to purify ammonium nitrate from ordinary fertilizer bought at any garden store at about 9.00 for an 80 pound bag. It also will explain some of the uses of it. Since some of the uses require a blasting cap, I will first explain how to make simple blasting caps that should be sufficient enough to detonate the explosives in this file. Materials you will need: Source: ----------------------- ------ Nitric Acid (concentrated) Stolen from your school laboratory or bought from a chemical supply house. (Look in phone book under lab supplies) Mercury Taken out of old air conditioning switches, buy from a chemical supply house, or steal a bunch of mercury thermometers from a grocery store, etc. 3 First take a bottle and pour 1000 cm (cm cubed) of concentrated, pure nitric acid with a specific weight of 1,42 into the bottle. Then pour 120 grams of mercury into the acid and let it set for 12 hours. After 12 hours put a stopper over the bottle (be sure it is acid resistant) and turn the bottle over so the materials mix (do not shake the bottle unless your committing suicide). After some time fumes may form so be sure to air the container out every so often. After a few hours pour the mixture into a container with a large opening filled with 1280 grams of 95% pure alcohol. After a short time, toxic fumes will form. When this stops, the nitrated mercury will lay at the bottom of the bottle. It must be washed with distilled water and dried in the sun on a glass plate. To make a blasting cap, just take a bullet shell (be sure itis a little bigger than a 22cal.) and fill it about half full of nitrated mercury. Insert 2 wires and connect it to a sufficient power supply and BOOM. Now on to purifying ammonium nitrate. First take a fairly large pan and pour several pounds of fertilizer in it. Pour enough wood alcohol (methanol) to cover the fertilizer. Stir it until you can no longer dissolve any more of the fertilizer. Next, set another pan on some dry ice, which can be found in the phone book under "dry ice". Get the pan extremely cold then pour the dissolved fertilizer into it leaving the undissolved particles in the first pan. The dry ice will cause the ammonium nitrate to precipitate into crystals. When no more crystals are formed, strain them out with a paper towel and allow them to dry. Store it in a tightly closed container. Use for Ammonium Nitrate: Laughing Gas ------------ Laughing gas was one of the first anesthetics used. After a little while of inhaling the patient became so happy he could not keep from laughing. Finally he would drift off to a pleasant sleep. To make it, first you need some of the ammonium nitrate that you have learned how to purify. Dissolve a quantity of it in a pot. Then evaporate it in a pot over a medium flame until you have a heavy brine. Take out a cold metal plate and drop a drop of it on the plate. If it solidifies almost instantly then pour the brine onto the metal plate. After awhile break it up into pieces and store it in a container. To make the gas, put a spoonful into a flask and run some plastic tubing from the flask to a plastic bag. Your apparatus should look like this: _____________________ | Plastic Tubing \ ------- \ _______________ \ / \ / | ------- \ / | | | \ / Plastic | | | \____/ Bag | | | \ | | | \ | | | \ | | | \______________| | | / \ / \ / Ammonium \ / Nitrate \ / Brine \ / \ -------------------- To generate the gas, heat the flask under a low flame, when the temperature reaches 480 F the gas will generate. Be careful, the stuff explodes at 600 F so it is advised that you put a thermometer in the flask, otherwise your parents will spend thousands on plastic surgery for you. After the plastic bag is full, stop the process and poke a small hole in the bag. Hold it under your nose and inhale and whee.....have fun.. Ammonium Nitrate/Aluminum Explosive ----------------------------------- This is a simple, dry explosive that requires ammonium nitrate and aluminum powder (aluminum powder can be made by filing an aluminum rod bought at any hardware store). To begin, take a handful of ammonium nitrate and put it on a large flat board. Take another board large enough to fit in the palm of your hand and rub the pile of ammonium nitrate vigorously until it is a fine powder. Measure out 4 parts of ammonium nitrate to 1 part aluminum powder. Put these in an air tight container and shake it back and fourth until they are thoroughly mixed. To make the explosive, you will need one of the blasting caps shown how to make in the beginning of this file. Take a pipe with 2 end caps and fill it almost full of the explosive mixture. Insert the blasting cap just beneath the surface. Connect it to a power source and you have successfully completed some-thing you can throw at your mother when she bitches at you. Zinc Dust/Ammonium Nitrate Igniter ---------------------------------- This is a water activated incendiary used in various chemical time delays. To start, you will need ammonium nitrate in which you have purified, and zinc dust which may be found at paint stores as bronzing powder or bought from a chemical supply house. Measure out 5 parts of zinc powder to 15 parts of ammonium nitrate and mix them thoroughly in an air tight container. Be sure all the materials you are using are extremely dry, even a trace of moisture may ignite the mixture spontaneously. To make the mixture ignite, simply place a drop or so of water on it. A good delay may be made by using the following diagram: ---------------------- | | | Empty Can | | | | | | | | Small hole at | | bottom of can | Tape cans together ____/---------- ----------- \---------- ----------- | Small hole at | | top of can | | | | Empty Can | | | | /\ | | \/ | | Medium sized hole | | on side of can | ---------------------- To start the delay spread the igniter around the bottom can, then fill the top can with water. The water will begin to drip from the hole in the top can into the bottom can. When the water fills up enough to reach the hole in the side of the can, water will come out onto the igniter thus igniting it. Now that you are familiar with ammonium nitrate and some of its uses, go out and experiment with it. It has millions of uses. ___________________________________________________________________________ | | | Anarchy Today Issue #2 Article #8 | | | | The Art of Deception a Con Man's Game | | | | Written by- | | | | The Wizard of 713 | |___________________________________________________________________________| [-------------- [ Introduction ] -------------- Most of the cons and scams outlined in this series are of my own device or others. The first ones I will talk about are ones to pull on your friends, and don't worry they shouldn't take it so hard. ------------------ [ Friends and Bars ] ------------------ Well this one is great, but don't pull it on any physics majors, because they might just figure it out. ----------- [ Materials ] ----------- Lemon Matches Glass Shallow Plate Water Quarter A few other items to put in just for confusion. --------------- [ Bar Situation ] --------------- Go into the bar with your friend and sit at the bar. Now when the two of you are sitting at the bar constantly bet on bullshit back and forth until you see someone who looks interested. Now don't be noticeable when he peaks an interest in your betting. Now it is time for the burn. First the set-up 1) Fill the plate with water, and put the quarter into the plate under the water. 2) Now hand your friend a lemon, The matches, and some other bullshit you threw in for confusion. Now bet him that he CAN'T do it. And when I say do it I mean get the quarter out of the plate. 3) Now state the rules to him. Saying he has to get the quarter out of the plate without getting his fingers wet, and he can use ANY object on the table. Also state that he cannot drink the water out of the plate, and he cannot scoop the quarter out of the water. 4) Now at this point your friend should turn to the interested party and say,"Do you want to get in on this he just bet me 20-200 dollars that using any of these objects on the table showing him the lemon,matches, and other shit you threw in for confusion. That he could get the quarter out of the water without getting his fingers wet, scooping it,drinking it, or pouring it out. Now usually the person will say hell yes, I'll bet X amount of dollars on this one its easy money. He will most likely try and fail. 5) Now have your third friend who walks in later to hold the money, because he is the "unknown third party" and he holds your money, your friends money, and the suckers money. 6) When he tires himself out trying to get the quarter out of the plate. Then you screw him blue! ----------------------------------------- [ How to Get the Quarter out of the Plate ] ----------------------------------------- To get the quarter out of the plate with the water in it. Take your drink and finish it, and now pour the ice into your friends glass. Now take the lemon and stick the pack of matches into it with the heads facing up,and set the lemon into the water with the match heads sticking up. Now light the match heads and set the glass on top of the burning matches as quickly as possible. That is the solution practice it at home what happens is all the water is sucked up into the glass, and now you can pick the quarter out of the empty plate. Now it's time to take the money and run. You will have to experiment with this one awhile to find out exactly how much water is sucked up, what depth to pour the water to, and what size plate to use. --------------- [ In Conclusion ] --------------- It works quite well, and the only reason I am giving it out is because it has been used to it's fullest extent by guess who? in guess who's hometown. Running cons like this one work quite well, and no one is truly cheated. In fact you have made them wiser, and for that they should pay you. Knowledge is not cheap and nor are lessons in the arcane. One more note to pull this one on your friends simply bet them it is a lot easier. Another note is thatevery con should be modified every time it is run. It is the same as running an unmodified board, add your own touches to it and enhance it a little. Another added note is the amount bet depends on the place you go some places people will drop a hundred or more even others people wont. One more note is it is best to have at least 200 dollars on your person. This con isn't run a lot since we figured it out, and are about the only people who ran it. Not to mention you can hit 20 to 30 bars a night and come home with anywhere from 400-5,000 dollars. My personnel best night only yielded me about $3800 roughly, but hey it's a living and not to mention we ran a few others. ___________________________________________________________________________ | | | Anarchy Today Issue #2 Article #9 | | | | The Art of Deception a Con Man's Game | | | | Written by- | | | | The Wizard of 713 | |___________________________________________________________________________| -------------- [ Introduction ] -------------- Most of the cons and scams outlined in this series are of my own device or others. The first ones I will talk about are ones to pull on your friends, and don't worry they shouldn't take it so hard. ------------------ [ Taming the Shrew ] ------------------ This one works great when your out of town. I call it Taming The Shrew, because it works best when run on women. In fact I have never successfully or even heard of it being successfully run on a man . This is a checking scam with little to no risk involvement whatsoever. ------------------ [ Materials Needed ] ------------------ Checkbook of PERSONNEL Checks Victim Car Note I - When using stolen checks the victim must be totally unaware, and it is good to have a fake I.D. printed up with the checkholders name on it. ----------------- [ Running the Con ] ----------------- To run this con you should go to another nearby city or town. Small towns are nice, and work quite well, but we will deal with large cities and big bucks. O.k. now that you have the checks and hopefully an ID go to the bank in another town, and wait and watch. What you are looking for is a sucker a lady who looks like she would help a person in need. One of those pathetic loafs of shit who would help anybody in trouble through their supreme stupidity and blind gullibility. 1) After you find your mark you go up to the tellers window right next to hers, and try to cash your check. Now try to cash a check for $1,253 dollars. Now the teller won't cash your check especially if your from out of town, and without ID. Going out of town is a must. 2) Now tell the teller a sob story,"Please my money was stolen and I was robbed they took my wallet and everything in it and I just need $300 dollars for food and gas to wherever your sick aunt is, but if you have an ID say,"Please for the love of god my aunt is very sick, and I am driving to see her. I am stuck in this town, because my car broke down and I need $1,253 dollars to get it fixed please, please help me etc... 3) Now no matter how much you beg they won't give you shit unless your in a small town then sometimes. Now make sure when you give the story your mark is overhearing every single word you say. Now leave the bank and sit on the concrete outside and whimper, and say,"I am so sorry auntie please god help me please." 4) Now timing is everything when your outside your mark should overhear you whimpering etc... Now most people will offer to help, and help they can. 5) In your whimpering way say, "Please could you cash a check for me and give me the money to get my car fixed please. I'll write you a check it's just that I have to se my aunt she is very sick and my uncle is leaving on business soon and she will be all alone. I swear to you I am good for the money please, oh please help me." 6) At this point if all goes well she will be eating out of your hand don't look happy look grateful. Now take the money and run just keep thanking her, and go. 7) Repeat the process at another bank. Notes: Now look don't get frustrated not everyone is so helpful, but in a day you should hit about 40 different banks with at least a 50% success rate. So that is $27,400 in a days work not bad. All it takes is a drive to a city and pull the jobs. Then your out of that town a hell of a lot richer and happier, and the police will be lost to who did it. It is also a good idea to go with three friends that way while one is pulling the con the other two can chat and enjoy themselves also you can alternate.One more note look for your mark outside the bank, and for gods sake don't smoke! Look nice and respectable dress yuppie. ___________________________________________________________________________ | | | | | Anarchy Today Issue #2 Article #10 | | | | | | | | Street Fighting Gloves | | | | | | | | Written by | | | | | | | | The Wizard of 713 | | | |__________________________________________________________________________| -------------- [ Introduction ] -------------- These are excellent to have handy for self defense. Not only are they intimidating, but very painful to be hit with. ----------- [ Materials ] ----------- Gloves Flathead Tacks Black Electrical Tape ------------- [ Diagram One ] ------------- | | | --------- This type of tack they are usually silver, and not that hard to find. I believe the correct terminology is Push Tack. ------------- [ Preparation ] ------------- These are simple to make, so this should be a relatively short and composed file. 1) Take a glove and put it on. 2) Pull out a length of tape that will reach from the middle of your hand all the way over the tip of your finger and to the other side of your hand. Also don't put the tape on yet. 3) Now take the push tacks and punch them through the tape before you put it on your hand, so that the tacks will have their backs facing your fingers. Now for the space between your knuckles put about four-five tacks, and then put the tape over your hand.